Release Me
by Jenjei Cat
Summary: Inspired by a lovely image illustrated by YoukaiYume on Deviant art. Set after the last episode of the show. A quick glimpse into what might happen when Kagome has been living in the old era for a year or so. Please enjoy and review!


Release Me

**AN: Hello everyone! It has been so long! YoukaiYume on Deviant art inspired me with the cover image to write this. Please enjoy. I was listening to Release Me (Main)by Agnes so that's where the title comes from. If you would like a fluffy second chapter after this then please message me! I will leave it as a one-shot other wise. Thank you and enjoy. **

She had originally come back for him, for them. Kagome now spent most of her days in the private company of another man. He's original tie here was Rin, but as time passed she found herself talking to him more and more. Casual things like the weather were what they used to talk about. But now, he would ask her about the future, technology that would not be possible in this time at all. He promised her that he would not do anything with this information unless it was a life or death situation. He was an intellectual and strived for knowledge. Inuyasha was somewhat distant after a year of their reunion. His love for the other miko who had long since passed started to stir up due to all of Kagome's similarities to her. When a year had passed and this feeling didn't seem to go away, Kagome was the one who suggested that he go out and find himself. This way they could both be at peace. She loved him and he knew that if this kept up there would be no way to repair their relationship. And he did not want that at all.

Kagome looked up to the sky. With the lack of adventure and studies she was at a lack of chores some times. If she were honest with herself, she just wanted to take a break from everything. She closed her eyes and took in the fresh air. All the children that she helped raise with Sango made her miss her own family. Kagome tried to empty her mind. As she lay there the sky became dark. She opened her eyes to see a very familiar cloud pass by. A few minutes after it had passed she heard the grass shake.

It wasn't any ritual by any standers for her. Sesshomaru would drop by when he pleased and leave when he pleased. But today was so nice, she would definitely ask him about himself this time. She was usually the one talking and she wanted to learn more about him in return. But she also knew that Sesshomaru was a man of few words, so she wasn't going to get her hopes up. To her surprise she felt a rustle next to her. She had long since stopped fearing this man. She had been physically this close to him during the last battle. It was nothing new, but never so casually like this. Had their relationship gotten this close without her even noticing? She pushed this thought to the back of her mind as she opened her eyes and greeted Sesshomaru with a smile.

The handsome man sat next to her with one hand over his knee and the leg beside her stretched out. He used his left hand to support his weight as he sat next to her giving her a silent nod. They had come to one compromise in their time together over the past year. She promised not to call him "brother" anymore and in return he would stop greeting her with an "hn". It just drove her crazy when he did it.

"How long has he been gone?" He started quietly.

"About a week now I think. I have lost track of time, there is just so much to be done here." She answered after taking a moment to think. She snuck another peak at his face. It was rare to get to look at him this closely.

"It is rude to stare." He said casually. Kagome just chuckled lightly. Really? Is that all he could come up with? How unoriginal, she thought to herself. He simply just glared at her as if he heard what she thought. She gave him a sweet smile and laid her head on her left hand for support.

To her surprise he shifted to lie down beside her. This set off something in her gut, equating to pretty much "the butterflies".

_What was that? Am I seriously nerves around him? _Kagome shifted a little under the tension. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru now propped up on his supporting left arm facing towards her. This was getting more intimate by the second she thought, not noticing how her lips parted. Sesshomaru was giving her the most gentle eyes she had ever experienced from any man. This really set her off and her cheeks flushed a light hue. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Kagome took a second to come up with an excuse.

"Ah, the heat of summer sure is hot." She stumbled as she tried to execute her excuse. Dang it, she was really bad at this. Luckily for her the trees gave her enough shade that her flustered face didn't seem to change to a red flush. What was this feeling? She was so baffled by it she almost missed the intensity of Sesshomaru's eyes as they looked at her, and her alone. She was really confused now and was trying to find any type of out. She was not sure where this was going and she did not know what to do. She had come to treasure all the relationships she had with every individual in her life. She did not want this one to digress. It was hard enough to get it to this point, although the leap still made no sense to her.

"Do you have any regrets?" He suddenly asked, as if reading her thoughts through her facial expressions.

"Um, I don't feel that I have any, but hind sight is 20-20." Kagome said. Sesshomaru was getting accustomed to all her odd phrases but this one was knew. He just nodded. She looked at him again. In the year that she had been with Inuyasha, nothing really changed in their relationship. Other than the occasional kisses, they had not done anything and in a way she was gaining stress of a more animalistic kind. As soon as this thought popped into her head she was done. For some reason as the wind blew she caught Sesshomaru's scent. What an alluring smell it was. Why, Kami was she thinking these things about Sesshomaru. She was in love with Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru. But she had to admit that his sent was much more pleasant than Inuyasha's. Something about Sesshomaru's sent just caused her heart to accelerate.

She was sure that Sesshomaru would have picked up on this by now and would ask at any moment what was wrong with her. Instead he just kept looking at her. He was still looking at her? She looked at him with a puzzled glare. He moved his right hand up to her face, and then passed it. He pulled something out of her hair. This had sent her heart into over drive and she was feeling numb at her fingertips. How could she be acting this way? It was so wrong on so many levels. Inuyasha was gone and she turns her sights on his brother? NO! She was not having it. Breathing in and out she tried to calm herself. She had grown out of yelling at others for her own problems. This wasn't Sesshomaru's fault. It was his genetics, she told herself as she breathed. That only made her progress back track two fold. She then turned to another tactic. She started to tell herself how he was not interested in her, in humans, and in mikos. Mind over matter she thought to herself. This thought process only lead her to wonder if he was interested in humans now that he had a bond with so many.

Kagome motioned to sit up but realized her hair had gotten tangled under Sesshomaru's arm causing her to recoil back down. Her escape failed and now she was lying even closer to the person she as trying to get away from. Oh how her life just loved to mess with her.

At this point Sesshomaru was thoroughly amused. He wasn't particularly sure what she was thinking about but he was doing his personal experiments on her to see her reactions. He wasn't trying to be malicious but more so just curious. He had come to visit Rin as he always did. He loved her dearly as his family member and wanted to watch her grow happily and safely. This flustered miko was just an extra being he happened to get to know better. He wouldn't admit it but he started to find himself coming with the intent to see her more than Rin. She had knowledge he could only dream of and a kind heart he never really experienced before.

With one strong swoop he moved his arm under Kagome's head and pulled them both up. Leaving her sitting he stood up with that motion. He looked down at her as she stared straight ahead. Her face as clearly in the setting sun now and even the evening hue couldn't hide her blushed cheeks.

"I'll be back, Rin's birthday is coming up and I came to ask her about what she wanted." He said to no one in particular. With that he walked off a few steps before summoning his cloud and flew away.

Kagome sat there feeling the cool breeze hitting her bare side where Sesshomaru once was.

"I'm in trouble now." She whispered to herself.


End file.
